Half The World Away
by BonesBird
Summary: She wants one, she can't have one, but can he make it feel like she did.


**Title: Half The World Away  
****Summary: She wants one, she can't have one, but can he make it feel like she did.  
****Lyrics: Half The World Away - Oasis**

**This fic was written at 5am, on Skype, to my good friend LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou. Curse insomnia. Apparently I can only write fluffy fics when I'm exhausted. Who knew huh? Loadsa thanks and snuggles to Pat and Kirsty, even if Kirst keeps trying to get me back to writing my angsty fic!**

* * *

_**I would like to leave this city  
**__**This old town don't smell too pretty**_

She looked at the brochures for all the exotic places they were advertising, but there was no way she could take an exotic vacation. She couldn't even really take a vacation full stop. But she had seen the pictures and now she wanted to go. No matter what happened she knew that these were the vacations of people who didn't work for the FBI.

_**And I can feel the warning signs  
**__**Running around my mind**_

"What's the matter baby girl" came a voice from behind her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. The one or two times he'd watched her look at the brochures he'd seen her shoulders slump. He knew she wanted to leave the city and the bodies and the UnSubs behind for a week or two and just be real people, be normal people. "You really want a vacation huh?"

_**And when I leave this island  
**__**I book myself into a soul asylum**_

"Yeah, but it's an impossible dream right now" She smiled and wrapped her arm around his back, they walked back through the mall together, she was still thinking about the brochures and what she would give to leave it all. To just spend some time in the sand, under the sun. Away from everything. Maybe if they ever got time off she'd convince Derek to go away with her. A girl could dream.

_**Coz I can feel the warning signs  
**__**Running around my mind**_

* * *

_**And when I leave this planet  
**__**You know I'd stay but I just can't stand it**_

It had been a week, and he had come up with the perfect plan. He had even convinced Hotch to give them a week personal time, though they wouldn't be able to leave the city, they'd feel like they were on vacation, and that was all he needed to do. All he needed was to make it feel like they were a thousand miles away in a hot, sunny place.

_**And I can feel the warning signs  
**__**Running around my mind**_

He had it all planed out, he had everything already there at his place, he'd made the back yard look as beach like as he could, even buying some sand to put in one corner. He had everything he'd needed, and this was all he wanted to spend the next week doing, he had put as many bright things in his home as he could, and he and his baby girl would not be leaving until they went back to work.

_**And if I could leave this spirit  
**__**Find me a hole and I'd live in it**_

He heard the knock on the door and it was instantaneous, who knew that his plan was now about to come to fruition, She was going to come in and he would tell her that they were going on that vacation, that it was all cleared with Hotch, but that they wouldn't be leaving his house so she didn't need to worry about wasting time to pack.

_**And I can feel the warning signs  
**__**Running around my mind**_

"Come in baby girl, but take it slowly" He called, running through from the kitchen until he skidded to a halt on the laminated floor in the lounge. "I have a surprise for you" he smiled as she took her jacket off. He grinned at the look on her face as she looked around the room, just enough had changed that she needed a second, and third glace.

_**So here I go  
**__**I'm still scratching around in the same old hole**_

"What is this?" She beamed, holding onto his hands as he wrapped himself around her, feeling her head spinning as she tried to take in every detail that had changed, every little piece that he'd added or taken away. He couldn't help but grin as she remained shocked, standing still in the middle of his room "Derek what have you done? This is so" She trailed of, causing him to chuckle.

_**My body feels young  
**__**But my mind is very old**_

"Penelope Garcia, you and I are going on vacation" he laughed, and explained the whole situation to her. Telling her every detail. Every minute part of his plan. He grinned as she asked questions about what had possessed him to do it, to create a dream holiday without ever leaving Quantico, and there was really only one answer for that. "I love you" He told her simply.

_**So what do you say  
**__**You can't give me the dreams that are mine anyway**_

"Thank you" she whispered, turning into his arms and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, he pulled her deeper, and he knew then that his mission had been a success. They hadn't flown away, but regardless, they were on vacation.

_**Half the world away  
**__**Half the word away**_


End file.
